


CALL ME A SINNER ; TAEGGUK

by dreamsvn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, BoyxBoy, Devil, Love, M/M, Romance, Thriller, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Yeonbin, angel - Freeform, bts - Freeform, taegguk, taekook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsvn/pseuds/dreamsvn
Summary: "𝐀𝐝𝐦𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐭, 𝐲𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐞.""𝐀𝐫𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐫?"When a male devout Christian falls in love with a man. But, what if that man is the devil itself.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sad BTS Fics, Taekook/Vkook





	1. Chapter 1

CALL ME A SINNER | TAEGGUK ( HORROR AU )  
(REWRITTEN)

When a Christian boy, named Jeongguk. Falls in love with a man. But, what if that "man" isn't what he thinks of who he is? What if that man is the d̶̢̪̱̰̮̮͖̩̙̟̤͕̙̲͖̙̐͒͘͜͜ͅͅe̶̯̼͈̪̗̟̩̋͛̍͌̒̏̐̒̌̌͒̽͑̕͝v̸̨̹̦̯̣̱͖̗̑ͅi̶̛̽͋͊̿̓͐̾̍̅͋̃̉͑̿͘ͅl̵̡̨̛̯̠͉͔͚̯̰͚̣͇̭͎̝̳̻̫̪̈́͊͑̽̎͗̃̇͐̇͂

***

⇾ This book contains ⇽

➺VIOLENCE.  
➺MATURE THEMES.  
➺HORRIFYING THEMES.  
➺MENTION OF RELIGIONS.  
➺BL.  
➺OTHER SHIPS.  
➺SMUT.  
➺HUGE AGE GAP.  
➺ HOMOPHOBIC SLURS.

➺ etc i will include in chapter warnings

***

➪CHARACTERS

✞ JEON JEONGGUK  
✞ JEON JEONGGUK.  
18 YEARS OLD.  
5'7  
⤿ STUBBORN  
⤿ CURIOUS  
⤿ RELIGIOUS  
⤿ ONE OF THE TEENAGE LEADERS  
⤿ WITTY  
⤿ OVERTHINKS ALOT

*

KIM TAEHYUNG?? 20 YEARS OLD ??5'9⤿ CAUTIOUS BUT LIKES TO TAKE RISKS⤿ SON OF THE DEVIL⤿ LITERALLY HE WAS BORN IN HELL (or so he thinks so?)  
KIM TAEHYUNG  
?? 20 YEARS OLD ??  
5'9  
⤿ CAUTIOUS BUT LIKES TO TAKE RISKS  
⤿ SON OF THE DEVIL  
⤿ LITERALLY HE WAS BORN IN HELL (or so he thinks so?)

*

✞ JEON SOOBIN  
✞ JEON SOOBIN.  
16 YEARS OLD.  
5'6  
⤿ CURIOUS  
⤿ REBELLIOUS

*

CHOI YEONJUN  
CHOI YEONJUN.  
17 YEARS OLD.  
5'9  
⤿ PROTECTIVE  
⤿ CARES FOR WHAT OTHERS FEEL  
⤿ TRIES TO UNDERSTAND EVERYONE  
⤿ PUTS OTHERS FIRST BEFORE HIM.

___

i only included the main characters who has a big role in this story :D

⚠️ DISCLAIMER ⚠️

I suggest you all close this book if you don't like horror themes. There will be loads of violence included here. So don't @ me when you get petrified and stuff.

Seriously. CLOSE THE BOOK if you can't handle horror themes. This is NOT a normal lovey taekook book. So, don't say i didn't warn you.

! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE GIF'S OR PICTURES IN THIS BOOK. THE EVENTS TAKEN HERE ARE PURELY FICTIONAL AND I DO NOT INTEND TO OFFEND BTS, TXT, TAEKOOK, YOONMIN, ARMY'S AND OTHER PEOPLE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY !

⚠️ IF THIS BOOK IS SIMILAR TO ANOTHER STORY YOU HAVE READ. I CAN ASSURE YOU IT WAS BY COINCIDENCE ⚠️

***

hey there luvs! this is a rewritten version of the story. I hope you guys look forward to it! And i'll be promising to NOT leave you in cliff hangers anymore lololol

anyways, i changed Jeongguk's age causeeee people were attacking me because he was under aged and Taehyung was too old lmfao

hope u guys are satisfied now? And, also, it will have the same plot but, the parts and scenes are different and improved.

i also will not use deep vocabulary as much anymore because some of my readers don't understand some sentences. I hope this time it's okay now! <3

I love you all! <3

dreamsvn: hello! my name is Ana! I am originally from wattpad but, since wattpad is kind of messed up, im planning to move here and to inkitt to continue my writing. I hope you guys look forward to this book!


	2. chapter one.

***  
\- He who doesn't sin, is the greatest sinner of all -

\- held captive -

***

chapter one

"Kim," A deep voice called. Of course, he knew to whom it belonged to. Before he would turn around to face him. He looked up, his gaze inflamed with a look. Gazing over the pitch-black flames occurring right in front of him.

"Yes, father?" The latter said, refusing to turn around. He was supposed to go now. What has gotten into him this time?

It took a few moments before his miserly of a father would utter. 

"Remember. To not fall in love. Complete this mission. And the throne shall be yours."

___

It was a Friday morning, when Jeongguk woke up. Glancing at the side of his perspective, checking the time. To say, it was quite early. So, he didn't really bother to get up yet, shutting his eyes for a while.

Each day is the same, same people, same town and the same things. In all honestly. Jeongguk got really tired of it. But, nonetheless. He was thankful that the creator has decided to still wake him up and gave him another chance to see the same people, same town. 

He's very thankful for that, and thus, he flashed his signature bunny smile, showing he is quite in a positive mood as he should be. He stood up from his bed. stretching a little attempting to waken his muscles up. Resting his hands a little more before rolling over his comforters.

He went to the bathroom to wash his face, including to brush his teeth, and then showering. Once he was done, he fetched out his uniform to put it on before going downstairs, to have breakfast.

He went down the stairs, to see his mother right at the kitchen stool, assuming preparing food, his father, who sat at the dining table, reading some newspaper.

Same old thing Jeongguk wakes up to.

Jeongguk made his way towards the table, seemingly, his father noticed him. "Goodmorning, gguk-ah." His father's voice, groggily yet soothing. Jeongguk only seemed to nod and mutter a small good morning back.

"Oh, ggukie, you're awake. I made pancakes today. I hope you like it," His mother voice, chimed in placing down the food she had made to serve the family. Of course, Jeongguk, being the good boy he is, flashed his mother a smile, muttering a thank you.

They all sat down, grabbing the already prepared utensils. But, Jeongguk seemed to stare at the empty seat right beside him.

He turned towards his parents, "Where's Soobin?" He asked them, his father visibly paused, of course, Jeongguk knew this was coming. His mother seemed to notice his father tensed, she sighs.

"He went to school quite early again today. He said he had to meet up with a friend." His mother answered instead. Jeongguk gazed down at their food, Jeongguk... Is a very polite, delightful teenage boy. Some say he is the stereotypical son everyone could ever ask for. Not only good at his grades but also very religious.

But Soobin was the complete opposite of him.

Soobin finds himself getting drunk off somewhere or, perhaps doing things a teenage boy shouldn't do. Jeongguk knew all of this of course, he had kept his mouth shut about it. Knowing how his parents treated his younger brother. It's just that, they never saw Soobin as a good son in the first place. Soobin and Jeongguk were close. Because Jeongguk was always there for his brother and whenever his parents were maybe a little too harsh on their words. Jeongguk would be there to defend him.

His parents never really saw Soobin as a good son because, well, in all honestly. Soobin had just been disrespectful and quite a wretch to them. So, the more they tried, desperately tried to discipline the younger, he would just run away and his parents had grew tired of it.

Jeongguk had finished his pancakes, thanking his parents politely before leaving the house to go on his way to school, slinging his black backpack on his right shoulder.

Closing the door behind him, he walked on the pathway, the were scattered with orange coloured dried leaves. Just casually stepping on each one, finding the cracking sound satisfying.

The way to school is 15 minutes when you go for a walk, and when a car ride, it takes up to 5 minutes. But Jeongguk chose to walk because, well, he doesn't have his drivers license just yet.

Just as he was stepping on another one, a faint flower that was being moved by the wind, blowing right in front of him. His gaze followed the flowers that landed on the other side, where in there were a pit of flowers planted.

They do say there are to types of people say;

those who see blowing dandelions  
as propagating weeds

and,

those who believe   
in the beauty of wishing  
and the powerful wind. 

Perhaps Jeongguk believed both? It was truly astonishing.

Jeongguk smiled at the thought, thinking of, how great the creator was, for creating such amazing things with no inspiration. Jeongguk really adored the creator as much. So much to say with not enough words to say.

Just as Jeongguk continued walking further. His eyes widened when he saw a man, standing right in front of him. Pausing in his tracks.

To say, Jeongguk was weighted on by it. The brunette didn't want to be rude of course.

Both of them were approximately standing in front of each other, perhaps 24 inches apart if Jeongguk calculated it right. 

The man had stared right in front of him, it was as if, he was staring into him. An intimidating atmosphere radiated off of the male.

Jeongguk has been well educated to instincts and pro's and con's of strangers. And this was something very suspicious. But, the ebony male found himself wanting to stare back. He stared down first, scrutinizing the male right in front of him. He had worn a pair of hazelnut Loafers shoes, a black casual pants and black turtleneck sweater that hugged his manly figures, topping it off with a beige long coat. His blonde hair was styled in a neat way.

He looked so charming too.

Jeongguk snapped out of his trance, he noticed he had been oddly staring at the male. He shook his head and started to walk pass him.

As if everything was on slow motion. When Jeongguk walked passed the captivating male, he felt an intense feeling. A feeling like he was intimidated.

As the ebony boy walked further, he felt the man's gaze behind him. But he chose not to look back.

___

Jeongguk had sat on his desk, currently, he was at school. Jeongguk is in his junior year, of course, top in his classes. He watched as students started flooding in the room, exasperated sounds filled as they shifted their chairs, chatters gradually faint.

The same people.

And right after one person by another, there he saw the familiar male he had been waiting for, who had spotted him, eyes shimmering bright upon seeing his best friend, waving at him. Jeongguk only smiled, not bothering to wave back hence he knows, he'll come right after.

"Good morning, Ggukie," The orange-haired male greeted the ebony boy. "Likewise, Jimin hyung." Jeongguk politely greeted back, in which Jimin groaned at, visibly rolling his eyes as he huffed out as he sat beside the ebony boy. 

"Stop being so formal with me, gosh. I hate you," Jimin rebuked. Jeongguk only chuckled, knowing Jimin doesn't like being greeted to formally, he says it makes him uncomfortable.

"Don't you like me being respectful towards you?" Jeongguk said, in a more of a teasing tone.

"I said to call me respectfully, not to be so formal with me." Jimin tilted his head, the way he said it was as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jeongguk only shrugged and started to grab his things, getting ready for their first period.

___

After two more subjects, lunch rolled around a quite, pretty past for the day. Jeongguk was currently with Jimin, picking up some food in the cafeteria. 

"Oh, that's the last banana milk," Jimin said, taking the last pack. Jeongguk frowned, "But i want one too," Jeongguk pouts. Jimin stuck out his tongue, quite childish. "Your lost, slowpoke." With that, Jimin ran away from Jeongguk, not wanting to be hit by the ebony male.

Jeongguk mentally scoffed at Jimin and just grabbed some apple juice before irritatingly stomping his foot, quite lazily, walking after him.

"Oh, there's Jimin and Gguk-ah!" They heard a faint voice from the other side. Jeongguk's gaze fixed on the group of males on the other side of the room, seeing his other friends. Jimin was the first to sit down beside the silver haired male, where a vacant chair was far off him. Not wanting to be close to Jeongguk because clearly he didn't want to be kicked.

Jeongguk sat down beside another male, with ocean coloured locks.

Jeongguk often wonders, he doesn't really understand why his friends like dying their hair absurd colours. But, to Jeongguk, it quite fit them. 

"I'm not hungry," The ocean coloured male said, "Then i can have your food," Jimin chirped, leaning in to take the dark ocean haired male's food. Jimin only frowned when his hand was slapped away, "I said I'm not hungry right now. But that doesn't mean i won't eat it, idiot." 

In the group of five, excluding Jeongguk. He calls his friends. The ocean haired male, is Min Yoongi. The silver haired male is Kim Namjoon, another male that has orange hair but darker than Jimin's is Jung Hoseok, and another male that has hazel brown hair and oddly cut, is Kim Seokjin, or so Jin.

"Did you guys-" Namjoon spoke up but was cut off with grunts, Namjoon paused, looking quite confused, "What?"

"I'm not up for some science shit right now." Yoongi groaned, rolling his eyes. Jeongguk ears perked up at that, upon hearing Yoongi curse. He was used to him cursing. But that doesn't make Jeongguk quite comfortable. Considering the fact it is a sin.

"I was just going to tell 'ya that the basketball squad is looking for rookies." Namjoon mumbled, even if it was faint, Yoongi heard him. "Continue,"

"But i thought-"

"Oh my god, i said continue!"

___

Jeongguk walked back home, by himself, since, his friends had their own plans.

He also didn't forget that he hadn't seen Soobin in school.

A sigh left Jeongguk's lips. If he was being honest. Soobin's rebellious actions are starting to bug the ebony boy. He really tried to understand him. He really did. But, even if Soobin fully trusts him. It seems like, he was far away from him. It felt like Soobin was distancing away from him when he was just right beside him.

And it hurt Jeongguk. Alot.

It hurt him because, he didn't want Soobin to be like this. Soobin is a smart, clever boy. He knows deep down. He really did want to help. And to help, he had do understand him.

But how when he doesn't understand Soobin?

Jeongguk was too lost in his thoughts, to even hear the loud beeping of a car speeding his way. But, Jeongguk did heard the faint sound of the horn. He turned to his side, a rapid car's light flashed through his eyes.

It made him wince. 

But he knew, it'll be the end of him.

Instead of rushing towards the side, he didn't. He instead, stayed still. He was Frozen. It felt like he couldn't move and his body was numb.   
What was the point of moving or running away anyway? He doubted there would be a chance he'd survive.

Closing his eyes, waiting for the cold-hard material hit him, that may perhaps send him flying. Instantly ending his life.

And it did hit him.

Sending him flying off the ground. A small tear escaped his eyes.  
But it wasn't because he was hit. 

He didn't feel pain.

The strong in pact sent him flying off into the air, with his wide eyes. But he couldn't feel pain.

Was he perhaps dead?

He hitched once he felt being held captive, in someone's arms.

That was the last thing he remembers, before blacking out.

— chapter one - end —

*** 

Did you guys like the rewritten version? I hope you did, :)

this didn't really take me a while to write, and it only took me a day :D  
i hadn't edited this chapter yet, and there are some grammatical errors so i apologize :>

see you soon luvs! <3


End file.
